1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to an power tool fluid dispenser for selectively dispensing oil onto a cutting member of a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dispensing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,565; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,385; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,813; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,668, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,990.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a power tool fluid dispenser for selectively dispensing oil onto a cutting member of a power tool which includes a reservoir attachable to or integral with a body of a power drill, a dispensing assembly extending from the reservoir into close proximity to a drill bit of the drill, and a pump assembly extending from the reservoir for operation by a digit of a human hand to effect dispensing of a fluid from the reservoir onto the drill bit of the power drill.
In these respects, the power tool fluid dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively dispensing oil onto a cutting member of a power tool.